


Grotesque Romance

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Filming, Fucked Up, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Stalker Eren Yeager, Stalking, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Eren lives in a small, rainy town by the name of Hope. The town is best known for having several unsolved murders, which naturally drives people away from it, making said town quite a quiet place to reside in.Continuing to remain in his birthplace even after the sudden death of his mother, his father's 'strange' disappearance, both his childhood friend Armin, as well as his adopted sister, Mikasa, begging him to leave- wanting him to live a better life in the city with them, away from that dreadful town they had all once called home -Eren refused, thus leaving the two of them to eventually give up on him.One day, a stranger with gorgeous grey eyes and a glare that could freeze over hell blessed Eren's life with his presence. The moment Eren met Levi, he knew that he wanted to know more about him more than anything else; That need of his eventually growing to him becoming completely, and utterly infatuated with the man in an unusually short amount of time.As the days passed, and his love for Levi progressed into extremely unhealthy territory, well... Come find out for yourselves.PLEASE HEED ALL WARINGS! <33
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	1. Spacing Out Has Never Been More Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Do any of you guys remember this Fic from way back in 2015-2016? If you do, then this is me finally re-writing/editing it like I said I would! This time I _do_ plan on keeping that promise as we go along. Sorry that I _literally_ took years to follow through with it, but at least it's up here for me to see and feel guilty about rather than hidden away in my Docs to be forgotten about, right?!
> 
> Anywho, those of you who are new here, welcome! I hope you all enjoy my works as we all grow, learn, and have fun together. I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything, so never feel intimidated to leave a comment for me. I reply to each and every single one of them since I _adore_ interacting with my audience. 
> 
> Edited: 3/14/21
> 
> The Title of my Fic was inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/xGThHuZ3lBQ) song!
> 
> Please check out my other Fic linked below that I am working on if you are able to! I'm super proud of it so far!
> 
> [Click me Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165818?view_full_work=true)

Rain poured heavily down on the houses of Shiganshina Lane. The picturesque view contrasted with the stories told behind locked doors of the residents that lived there, down to the bloodstained floorboards hidden beneath tacky carpet, and chipped paint on the sides of the houses that would flake off at the simplest of touches.

Hope was considered to be a ghost town. It was rare to see couples out walking hand in hand down the sidewalk together, dogs in their backyards yards, or something as normal as kids playing in the street.

It was mostly just silence, the small population of only 1,104 not doing much to help with the overall activity.

Sat at his kitchen table, idly sipping a cup of cold coffee that he had made hours ago, Eren plucked a hair out of it with a frown, holding the strand up into the dim light to see it better, twirling it round and round as heavy droplets hit the glass panes of the window beside him at the same time as a loud roll of thunder passed over him from above. 

The coffee he drank was rather bitter as it didn’t have any milk or sugar in it, but it was the only cup he had left which reminded him that he needed to go shopping again soon if he didn’t want to starve to death. 

_‘Well… Might as well get on that now before I forget,’_ Eren thought to himself, sighing before he downed the rest of the liquid anyways, flicking the hair somewhere to be swept up later, placing his mug in the empty sink as he sniffled from the cold that the rain had brought with it. 

Walking over to his front closet, Eren picked out one of the largest and heaviest rain jackets he could find, slipping it onto his shoulders, his shoes following immediately after, along with a simple baseball cap to hide his messy hair. 

It wasn't fair how miserable the weather had become as of late. Even snow was better than whatever the fuck _this_ was… 

Swiping his keys from off of the hook that hung above the light switches, Eren exited his house with his big, but shitty black umbrella that had several small tears in it, (one huge one being on its outer edge) the brunet already shivering from the icy wind as he struggled to get the key into the lock. 

_"Dammit,"_ he hissed as he turned his key several times more until it finally clicked into place, the original plan being to head into the city, but this would have to do for now as he didn’t feel like contacting any of his friends to ask them for a ride there.

 _Especially_ in this disgusting weather.

Able to finally open up his umbrella as he had to leave the overhang where he had been at least _somewhat_ safe, Eren huddled into himself as he began to make his way down the sidewalk, slender fingers curled as they remained inside of the sleeves of his coat in an attempt to stay warm, the rain coming down hard enough to create large puddles in areas where there normally wouldn’t be any, forcing Eren to hop over plenty of them as he couldn’t exactly go around. 

Three blocks later, the brunet had arrived at a convenience store, shaking his limbs, as well as the umbrella off once he was finally inside, ignoring the glare that the male working the counter was shooting him.

_It was just water..._

Turning to his left to look at a rack of magazines and newspapers that had stolen his attention, Eren pressed his lips together into a thin line as he skimmed through them one by one, nothing inside of them capturing his interest as the covers had, putting them back to continue his way farther into the store, but paused when he nearly bumped into a male who was considerably shorter than he was.

“S-Sorry…”

Automatically putting his hands up in submission, the reaction drilled into his head by his mother as he had had a habit of running through stores until he eventually crashed into a random stranger when he was little and made to apologize, the male surprisingly didn’t spare him another glance as a simple ‘no problem’ was all he got in return which was completely fine by him.

Even if he had forgiven him, the male still sported a nasty looking glare that Eren found oddly attractive for some reason.

Thankfully the look wasn’t aimed at him, but at a naked woman on the cover of one of the magazines that sat beside him instead, her pierced, fake tits causing the older man to curse, eventually turning away as he took a step forward, waiting to place his items on the front counter as the current person occupying that space was arguing over the price of cigarettes. 

Shaking what had just happened off, Eren moved on to grab what he usually got which consisted of a small carton of milk, coffee grounds, a box of crackers, cheese, a loaf of white bread, a few sticks of butter, a couple of canned items, a bag of sugar to go with the coffee, and finally some junk food like chips and stuff to satisfy his teenage sweet tooth. The more important stuff would have to be dealt with later when he had access to a car, but it wasn’t as if he ate or cleaned very often anyway.

Joining the short line of three people, the third person being himself, he noticed that he was standing behind the same man from earlier.

Simply judging from what he could see of him by looks alone, Eren concluded that the man was a fairly clean person. His jet-black locks styled in an undercut were still neatly combed back despite the sudden downpour. Standing so close to him now, he was also able to detect a hint of cologne, the scent a pleasant one to his nostrils as it wasn’t too faint, but also wasn’t too overpowering either.

He seemed organized enough to carry a wallet instead of having his cards in a phone case as most people did nowadays, as well as brought his own shopping bag with him even though this was basically just a glorified gas station.

The last thing that Eren picked up from the stranger as he waited for his items to be scanned was that he didn’t enjoy interacting with others very much. He was polite with the cashier, but his shoulders looked rather tense, and Eren _really_ wanted to reach up and massage them for him as he- The teen's thoughts were suddenly cut off when he recognized the shape of a hand waving in front of his face. 

There stood the attractive stranger looking up at him with furrowed brows, Eren able to get a better look at him now that they were both face to face with each other.

 _“Oi, kid._ It’s your turn… _you there?”_ Crossing his arms over his chest when all Eren did was slowly nod his head, continuing to stare, the man began to look uncomfortable as he was probably weirded out by the lack of a proper response. At least nodding was better than standing there in silence with cloudy eyes like a dumbass. “Hello?”

 _“Hi,_ yeah, sorry. I guess I spaced out there a bit...” Inwardly cringing at himself, eyes flicking between Levi’s intense gaze as he gathered his bearings again, Eren swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat down before he spoke. “Thanks…”

Giving him a curt nod, Levi slowly stepped aside for Eren to place his things down on the counter, but he hadn’t left yet as he stood by the doors watching him closely. 

Did he forget something, or was he just trying to _mock_ him? 

Furrowing his brows at the prospect of that happening, Eren chanced another glance over his right shoulder at the male. Sure enough, their eyes met, the two immediately locking together in an odd sort of staring contest, neither willing to budge, or even blink as they both remained planted where they were. 

If the stranger wanted to play this game, then Eren wasn’t about to be the first to cave and lose. Whatever losing even meant to the raven since he didn’t even know what the rules to all of this nonsense were, to begin with. 

In fact, he was going to play it _better_ than whoever this shorty thought he was. 

To prove that, Eren reached out in front of him without breaking the stare as he grabbed his few bags of groceries which took some feeling around to do, finally finding the handles on most of the bags by himself, the cashier aiding him on the last one since all he wanted was for them to leave so that he could sit back down and play on his phone again.

“Thank you,” Eren said to the male who had rung him up, still not cracking as he moved towards the door which meant that he also got closer to the stranger whose eyebrow was now arched up in question. “Have a good night!”

Breaking the contact at long last to turn around and open the door for him, Eren followed the older male outside, partially out of pure curiosity, but also because he was needing to exit the building anyway.

Even if it appeared as if he were following him like a lost puppy, he wanted to see where this man would go, a small part of him also wondering why such an attractive male would stare at a gangly teenager such as himself. 

_Was he going to bitch him out in some way for not paying enough attention to his surroundings?_

Clenching his fists by his sides at the thought, the plastic compressing as the handles rolled into tight logs inside of his palms as he squeezed it in a pulsating manner the more he let it fester in his mind, Eren grit his teeth in irritation as he waited for the stranger to spit it out already! 

_Nobody was going to make a fool out of him!_

“Hey, kid.” The stranger called out to him once more in a monotone voice which drew Eren’s attention back up to those steely grey eyes of his that he was already beginning to take a liking to. 

_'What a unique colour,’_ Eren thought privately to himself the longer he was able to stay there and study them. They matched the dark clouds above their heads which continued to bring copious amounts of rain that always seemed to fall on the small town and nowhere else, but held deep shades of blue in them as well. Perhaps even a tiny speck of hazel too, if only he could force his head to remain in one place to confirm or deny that guess of his, as well as get close enough. 

“Are you doing okay? Are you in need of a ride home or anything?”

Caught by surprise at Levi's question, the innocence of it being a shock to him as he had been sure he was about to be scolded like a child, the brunet opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, but nothing came out of it no matter how hard he tried. 

Was how he had acted inside really _that_ bad? I mean, some people just had off days, right? It couldn’t have been that obvious that he, indeed, wasn’t very okay in the head. Practically every day was considered a bad day for him. 

_One little lie never hurt anybody._

“Yeah, I’m doing alright.” He answered in a voice mimicking that of a sincere person which earned him a small click of the tongue from the raven. _“I promise.”_

Eren must have been pretty convincing, or he had decided that dealing with him right then was not worth his time because the male nodded, and then nodded a second time as if confirming a thought the brunet wished he could read.

“Just take it easy, and try to pay more attention to your surroundings the next time, yeah? We don’t need a dead body in the streets because your dumbass decided to tie your shoe in the middle of the road.”

Trying to joke with him, the youth appearing to not understand that that’s what it was as his humour wasn’t normally ideal to begin with, unless you knew him personally and came to appreciate when he did so, Levi gave an awkward wave to the spacey kid as he turned on his heel, sliding into the driver's seat of his car after having placed his grocery bag down on the floor behind the seat. 

Peeling out of his spot when it was safe to do so, leaving Eren to stand on the corner alone with nothing but his things and questions for the older male, the brunet eventually put his umbrella back up, not noticing that he had been standing in a deep pothole as he glanced back at the spot where his car had been sitting.

Who the hell _was_ that and _why_ did Eren want to learn more about him?


	2. Milk But No Sugar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is dragged outside for some air, EMA reunites with an old family friend of theirs, and Eren is glad that he listened to them in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using their official Manga eye colours in this Fanfiction since it has been bothering me more than it should, but also because people are _only now_ starting to discuss it because of Season 4. If [Armin](https://attackontitan.fandom.com/wiki/Armin_Arlert) with hazel eyes bothers you in any way, or [Eren](https://attackontitan.fandom.com/wiki/Eren_Yeager) with his beautiful grey, then just don't read this I guess? Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> [View Manga Eyes Here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-TycutDOCvOwF3ydaScJwd9WWlhECS3tSDGZdLS9JlY/edit?usp=sharing)

_"Shut up, Armin! I'm trying to concentrate!"_

Frowning as he leaned his weight over to his right butt-cheek, moving his body with the racing game he was currently playing on the blonde’s **PS4** , Armin huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched Eren with a small, disappointed frown. They were supposed to all be hanging out right now, not sitting around to watch the brunet boy whose tongue currently stuck out the side of his mouth as he slowly leaned back over to the left, almost falling over in the process, _lose!_

"Eren, don't you think you've been on there for long enough already?" Mikasa questioned, her tone stern as she rounded the corner of his bed, passing by a helpless Armin. "Turn it off and come out for a walk with us. The fresh air will be good for you."

Trying to hide his giggling in the crook of his elbow as Mikasa made her way over to the television to stand in front of it, her index finger hovering over the 'off ' button of the PlayStation which sat alongside it, threatening to press it even though they were all well aware that it was bad for the machine if she were to do so, Eren let out a growl as he tried his best to see around her.

"What the actual _fuck,_ Mikasa?!" Eren shouted, throwing his hands into the air in complete exasperation as the car he had been driving crashed into the side of a wall, causing everyone who had been behind him to pass, placing him in last place. _"I was just about to win!"_

Unfazed, Mikasa simply snatched the controller away from the other, watching as his hands clenched into fists around nothing but air. 

"No you weren’t. You were in sixth place at most, so stop throwing a tantrum and get up. I said we're all going for a walk. I'm surprised your ass doesn't hurt right now. God only knows how long you’ve been sitting on it for. " 

_"Go fuck yourself!_ You'll have to force me to move if you want me to go anywhere with _you."_ Eren growled, glaring up at his sister.

The two hadn’t exactly been getting along well as of late...

Rolling her eyes as Eren crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child who didn’t get the toy he wanted from the store, the brunet remained seated on the carpet of his floor in defiance, even as Armin left to go put his shoes and jacket on under Mikasa’s instruction.

 _"Fine!_ I guess I have no choice then," Mikasa pressed her lips together into a thin line, tossing the controller onto his bed at the same time as she bent down to grab Eren by the arms, hoisting him up as she then threw a now flailing Eren over her left shoulder. "Alright, Armin. Let's go." 

"R-Right..." the shortest of them all stuttered as Mikasa only shrugged nonchalantly, the blonde staring at her in absolute horror as Eren had begun to pound his fists against the small of her back.

Getting Eren’s shoes onto his feet proved to be a rather difficult task as the teen continued to thrash around in his small fit, but eventually calmed down enough to let Armin do as he pleased, though he wasn't impressed, now knowing that he couldn’t escape this even if he wanted to.

Besides… Eren _really_ couldn’t be mad at Armin since it was _his sister_ with whom he currently had a problem, not _him._

 _“Put me down already!”_ he demanded, gritting his teeth as he resumed his kicking, making Mikasa huff as she finally gave in. _“Thank_ you!"

Turning on his heel to waltz down the walkway after ripping a random coat from off of one of the hangers, only stopping long enough for his blonde friend to quickly jog up beside him, Armin looked back over his shoulder at Mikasa with a worried expression as she locked the door behind them but waved him off, knowing that whatever problem the brunet and she were having would sort itself out in no time.

_This was Eren they were dealing with, after all._

“Where are we even going that’s so important you have to rip me away?” Eren questioned, being completely ungrateful that the pair had come all the way from the city just to visit with him. “I thought that was what we were going to be doing at my place, not walking in this boring town I’ve seen hundreds of times over!

To the teen’s understanding, they were supposed to join him in playing the game, not play one round, grow bored, and then take him away from it because they had such short attention spans! 

“You told me that over text last night, _have you forgotten already?!_ Hell, _I could probably tell you where every single stray cat lives around here...”_

Shaking her head as she checked her purse to make sure that she had everything she needed, both Eren and Armin watching her closely as she eventually joined the two of them with a forced smile, the pair having paused in their place on the walkway without even noticing that they had done so, Eren tapped his foot impatiently which ticked her off something fierce. 

Mikasa _really_ didn’t like Eren’s current attitude… Not only was it disrespectful to her, but to Armin as well which wasn’t fair to him in any way, shape, or form.

“You still got to play, so what’s your problem?” Mikasa placed a hand on her hip as she stared at her brother with a hardened expression. “You _cannot_ be _serious_ right now.”

As ridiculous as it seemed, Eren was completely serious! With a long-drawn-out sigh, the brunet gently shook his head in defeat. 

Armin's large, hazel eyes were _way_ too pathetic to continue to pointlessly argue with them about such a trifle thing. The blonde was starting to look sad for his friends, and that was _the last_ thing that Eren wanted him to feel whenever they reunited with each other after being separated for so long. 

“Sorry, _Ar.”_ Eren smiled softly as he threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder and pulled him in close. “I’m sure we’ll have fun no matter what it is that we end up doing. I wasn’t thinking of how selfish I came off as.”

Smiling sweetly as he nodded his head in forgiveness, Armin reached across to tug Mikasa into them, creating a weird chain as they almost stepped on each other’s feet, squished together on a narrow, well-worn sidewalk. 

Wearing a small smile of her own, Mikasa leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of Armin’s head, making the poor boy flush like a ripe tomato, Eren poking at his cheeks as he tried his best to swat his teasing hand away. 

Everything appeared to go back to normal between the trio, Eren content for now, yet held a strange feeling deep within his gut that told him that it wouldn’t last for much longer. 

They had only been walking for around half an hour by now, but Eren still felt exhausted, not in the greatest of shape as midterms had been eating up all of his time and energy. He probably _also_ should have worn a different set of shoes instead of his stupid, beat-up Vans.

They were already starting to hurt his feet with how damn flat they were, _plus_ he was sure to have blisters on his ankles by the time they arrived at _wherever the hell_ it was that the two had insisted upon going.

 _‘Out’_ wasn’t exactly a location. It could literally mean anywhere, and that didn’t please him very much, liking to have a firm schedule so that he didn’t overwhelm his mind.

He _especially_ didn’t want to think about the pain that applying a cream to the wounds would feel like the more he dragged his feet along the concrete, kicking up dandelion heads that sprouted in the cracks as he trudged along now walking in-between his peers.

“Let's go in there!” Armin pointed in the direction of a small diner on the other side of the road, breaking the silence as a large grin split across his face, eyes sparkling despite the grey clouds that hung above their heads threatening rainfall as they constantly did. 

“Sure, it looks nice,” Mikasa said, making her way over where the crosswalk was located a block down from them but was stopped by Eren shouting her way.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Eren gawked at his sister as if she had lost her mind, swivelling his head from left to right as he scanned the road for any danger. _“Mikasa, there are_ _hardly any cars around here! Let’s just go!”_

“No, Eren. That’s how you get _hit!”_

Mikasa's warning obviously fell on deaf ears because not one second after she tried to stop him from being stupid, the brunet was sprinting across the street with a reluctant Armin in tow.

_"Eren!"_

Letting out a low growl as she had no choice but to follow the pair, they had thankfully all made it across in one piece, the ravenette pissed at her brother, smacking him upside the head. 

_“Why are you always running off?!_ No _wonder_ Jean always calls you a Suicidal Bastard! You’re such an _idiot!_ Come here!”

Shrieking as both Eren and Mikasa ran circles around him, making his head spin as they continued to pivot and change directions, Armin groaned considering that this wasn’t the kind of day he had planned out, nor was hoping for. It was almost _embarrassing_ how immature the two were acting...

“Guys! _Guys!”_ Armin's high-pitched voice forced the two teenagers to stop and apologize to him immediately as they realized how rowdy they were being now that everything was quiet again. 

Sticking out wasn’t always a good thing, particularly in a town as eerie as Hope.

As a small bell that was attached to the door rang, alerting the few people working there of their presence, as well as making a few heads belonging to customers poke out from behind the limited booths there were to see who it was that they’d be serving today, a man by the name of Hannes rounded the corner of the counter as he gave the trio whose eyes were as wide as saucers a friendly smile and wave.

_“Eren, Mikasa, Armin! It’s good to see you lot again!”_

Continuing to take in the appearance of the diners’s interior, Armin was the first to acknowledge him with a tiny fistbump as the teenagers entered the rest of the way into the building to greet the older male in the open area directly before the tills.

While the outside had looked so cold and dead, the inside of the place was full of life and warmth. Not to mention that it was furnished excellently and smelled amazing! Like fresh coffee beans, burgers, vanilla, and all kinds of different sweets and meals!

Hannes had been a family friend from well before Eren’s birth, so the brunet felt pretty comfortable around the guy. The male had sort of stepped in as a fatherly figure to him at one point when his actual father had gone missing under mysterious circumstances, taking care of him until they got the teenager back into school, even if he did all of his work online or through the mail. 

Though Hannes drank more often than not, Eren figured that the man had his reasons for doing so, but always made sure that he reprimanded him for it whenever he spotted him with a bottle in his hand, regardless of whether or not he was a legal adult, as well as the fact that it technically wasn’t any of his business.

Plus, his efforts always made the man burst out into laughter and ruffle his hair as any father would do to their own child when they were caught being a hypocrite. 

“What brings you all the way out to my neck of the woods? You two are living in the city now, ain’tcha?”

Oh, that’s right... Hannes lived just a few houses down from the pub which was located only two blocks away from where they were presently standing. Eren, being a sixteen-year-old, naturally had no business wandering that filthy street of his unless he _specifically_ wanted to go harass the drunken people. It was pretty damn entertaining to do, but also fairly easy as they normally sat outside of the place on crates to smoke because doing so wasn’t allowed indoors, or even in the patio area for some reason. 

Either that, or it was to drop by for a visit, something they were all doing now, regardless if it was accidental or not. It still kind of counted, he supposed.

“We’re trying out new places, apparently!” Armin beamed which earned him a chuckle and an encouraging pat on the shoulder from Hannes. “I hardly recognized the place! We all haven’t been back here except for the time where we stood outside of it in the parking lot when the windows were still all boarded up, so as soon as we saw that it was _seriously_ open as a _real_ working business, we just had to check it out!”

“Ah, yes! I purchased it a couple of months ago and have been working very hard to get it up and running again ever since! Well, come on in and grab a seat! Marco here will get ya started! _The first meal's on the house!”_

Glancing over to whom he had gestured to, Eren found that the so-called _‘Marco’_ was a tall, freckled boy around the same age group as them. Perhaps a year or two older. He wasn’t entirely sure. Height didn’t always determine age, just as being mentally mature didn’t make a kid an adult.

He was still in school, of course, but enjoyed having the weekends to earn a few extra bucks on the side by the looks of it. His hair was slightly darker than Eren’s own chocolate locks, but he shared a similar button nose to that of Armin.

According to his blonde friend as they walked over to a booth, everyone in the town knew and loved him because he allegedly _‘always looked for the good in everything and everyone,’_ or something like that.

“What can I get you folks today?”

Marco glanced down at the group kindly, making sure that he held eye-contact with each person at the table at least once, Eren unbothered enough by his presence to allow his eyes to roam around the room that still held a hint of fresh paint in the air now that they were finally seated next to a wall as he took in the new decor.

His light grey eyes only came to a stop as soon as they locked onto a familiar form sitting on the other side of the aisle a few booths away from them, right by the emergency door as he was having what appeared to be an early snack before dinner. 

That man… _He was the same one from the convenience store yesterday! He was sure of it!_

Without thinking, Eren blurted out that he’d have whatever it was that the stranger in the corner was having, both Armin and Mikasa shooting him a strange look that he quickly shrugged off, telling them that he simply couldn’t decide what to get and that a surprise was always nice.

Marco had seemed interested in this choice of his but didn’t bother to pry, jotting their orders down before he left to go retrieve their drinks and meals.

For some reason, Eren couldn’t take his eyes off of the male who was quietly looking at his phone as he took time to sip at his tea.

“Alright, here you are! Sorry for the wait, Mr. Hannes spilled coffee grounds all over my workstation. If you need anything else, just let me know. Feel free to flag me down, but I’ll swing back around to check on you soon just in case. Please, enjoy!”

Watching Marco leave, the male catching him staring when he had looked back over his shoulder to see if he had accidentally forgotten something, the freckled male shot the teen a flirtatious little wink, Eren granting him a simple nod of his head in return as he twisted himself back around in his seat, eyes trailing back over to the male who continued to have his snack alone in the large booth. 

Noticing that Mikasa and Armin were too absorbed in their conversation and food to notice that he was _still_ staring at the attractive stranger long after he had gotten his order caused a wicked idea to form in the back of his head which, granted, seemed crazy, but apparently not crazy enough for him to not go through with it. 

He rather enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught, so with one quick motion, Eren unlocked the camera icon on his phone and snapped a picture of the stranger to both save and view for later if it happened to be any good. 

Just as he had suspected, nobody had taken any notice of him, causing the teen to smirk as he placed his phone back in the pocket of his jacket.

 _‘Idiots_.’

Eyes travelling down to the once empty place in front of him, Eren found a cup where black tea was steaming before his eyes, as well as an apple tart with a dash of honey and cinnamon on top.

 _'Milk but no sugar in the tea though, huh?’_ he questioned inside of his mind as that was _certainly_ interesting considering he had such a sweet treat, but proceeded to gulp it down anyway, the bitter taste not enough to deter him from it.

If this is what that man liked, then he would drink every last drop of it like a newborn baby tasting its mother's warm breast milk for the very first time. He would _definitely_ be coming back here again if it meant that he’d possibly get a chance to see the handsome stranger.

Just to be sure that Levi wasn’t from out of town, Eren sauntered over to where Hannes sat on a stool behind the counter and asked him flat out, figuring that he knew more about the locals than anyone else in the town, frequenting the pub acting as both a patron and bartender, able to gather up tons of juicy gossip from the Women’s-Only night that happened every Wednesday of every week. 

Needless to say, the answer he’d received from him was pleasing to the brunet’s ears.

The man was considered to be a regular here, so that meant that the raven would probably be around there often, possibly at the same time each day if he had understood Hannes correctly. 

_So, it was settled then!_ Eren was going to return tomorrow in hopes of catching him again, as well as order what he did as long as they were both in the same building together! Maybe one of those days they would spot each other and Eren would be offered to join him at his booth!

 _'That was the dream,’_ the youth thought as he set his empty cup down onto its saucer. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to start. He would have to thank the two sitting beside him for dragging his lazy ass outside for once. Without them, he would have missed spotting him, or even worse, entirely _forgetting_ about him!

Next time they came over to his house, they wouldn’t have to ask him to go for a walk with them because now _he_ would be the one doing the asking!

_Those two had just opened up an entirely new world for the brunet and they didn’t even know it!_

As Eren lifted the tart to his lips, he caught sight of the man leaving his seat to go home in his peripherals, taking in his delectable scent for a second time as he passed their table, Eren biting into the tart with a quiet whine as his nose unconsciously took in everything that that man had to offer.

He wondered what his next order was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little creepy there, Eren!~ If you're curious about their appearances, they look the same as Season 1 at the moment as they are all 16 for now. Thoughts? Feel free to leave a comment below! I respond to every single person no matter what! Plus, it is food for us. >~<
> 
> Thanks for making it to Chapter 2 with me!


	3. Forever On My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to the diner where he accidentally catches Levi's attention. According to whoever you were to speak to, things either went down perfectly or rather terribly. That is up for you to decide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just _cranking_ these chapters out, aren't I? Short as they are, I like them this length. Makes updating much easier for me tbh. I will be doing tons of work all this week, and possibly next, so I'm not sure if there will be another chapter so soon, but I will try regardless. Also, my right ring finger has been hurting lately because of all this typing...? You guys better kiss it better for me!

It was raining again… Of _course_ it was!

Eren had only realized this when a crack of thunder startled him awake, making an unholy sound leave his throat as his mind tried to figure out what had just happened, and why he was even awake at 3:42 am in the first place.

Eyes blown wide as lightning streaked across the sky, making the teen cower away under his blankets, he cursed silently, beginning to shake as he heard another roll of thunder. 

He really did hate storms... It was to the point where he almost wished that he had someone there to comfort him, or had at least been warned beforehand since their town was often skipped as far as weather alerts were concerned. 

Although he could somewhat ignore them when it was light out, the constant flickering through his bedroom window made it nearly impossible to do so.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) Mikasa had already moved out with some chick named Annie, so that didn't work. It wasn't as if Eren wanted to cuddle her anyway. She worried too much and made Eren feel like a baby which was a huge turn-off since nobody wants to date their mom, y'know?

Shrieking again when another loud boom shook the old house he lived in, the brunet frowned as he checked his phone’s weather app, biting the inside of his cheek as he saw that the storm was supposed to continue on and off throughout the day, and if that was the case, then Eren didn't want to go anywhere if it involved being on foot for longer than a minute.

Instead of focusing solely on the storm currently raging around him, Eren’s mind slowly drifted off to the black-haired stranger which immediately jogged his memory. 

_He had snapped a picture of him, hadn't he?_

Quickly feeling around for his phone, Eren unlocked it and headed straight to his gallery. Just as he had thought, it was there in all of its perfect glory. He was glad to find out that he had _indeed_ taken a picture of him, and it wasn’t just some sick fantasy that his mind had conjured up in his hormonal state to give the boy something to drool over.

Releasing a small hum as he zoomed in to get a better look at the male, Eren smiled as he stared at the sharp outline of his jaw. That was one of the things Eren found most attractive on guys which only made the brunet lean in that much closer to the bright screen, despite his tired eyes. 

The stranger’s collarbones were also very prominent. Shit, he could still tell that the man was extremely toned even in the simple plain black shirt he’d been wearing. 

_"Nice..."_ Eren whispered, turning his head to look out of his window at the clouded night sky, pretending that Levi was holding him as another flash illuminated his room. This time, he wasn't as scared. "I'll see you soon, beautiful." 

As the rain continued to fall in fat drops even late into the day, staying true to what the weather report had predicted, Eren proceeded to go about his normal tasks of getting ready, doing his school work, giving his house a small clean, then waiting for 6 o'clock to roll around by occupying himself with his phone. 

It was then that Hannes said the stranger normally arrived, so he didn’t want to leave too early and kill his battery before he got to snap a few more pictures of the male, a wall outlet also not guaranteed wherever he chose to sit that day.

The more apps Eren flipped through, the longer the day seemed to drag on. He occasionally engaged in pointless texting to pass the time away, but it still felt like _ages_ before he was supposed to leave.

Just as he was editing and cropping the picture of Levi to make it crisper, his alarm on his phone sounded, telling him that it was finally ten minutes to six.

Throwing his blanket off of himself excitedly as he swiped the banner away, the brunet rushed to gather his things, then immediately flew out the door, barely remembering to lock it behind himself as he was more concerned about missing the love of his life.

The diner was generally pretty empty when Eren entered it which thankfully allowed him to choose from a variety of different spots.

Heart leaping in his chest when he spotted a couple getting up to leave from a booth that was oh so conveniently placed beside the one Levi was seated at, Eren casually waited by the door as he continued to watch them, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet from the excitement that he felt.

Finally able to approach the table now that the couple had officially left, Eren slowly made his way over to it and took a seat, glancing over to see what was in front of the shorter male as he did so. 

Today was apparently a simple blueberry muffin with a medium-sized mug of black tea on the side. Eren honestly should have known this by now, but took it as a learning experience instead. He wasn't about to beat himself up over something that small when he still had so much to learn about the angel who was quietly reading a book this time.

While Eren was ordering his exact meal, Levi had glanced over the headband of his book to see who it was that was talking so close to him only to furrow his brows when he recognized who had been speaking.

_‘So it was that kid again, huh?’_

Levi had never seen him in the diner before until this evening and wanted to question his sanity because why of _all places_ did he have to show up _here?!_ This was one, if not his only safe haven in this godforsaken town he chose to move to, so the absolute _last_ thing that the raven needed was for a high school-aged kid he had spoken to _once_ to stare at him his entire meal.

Averting his gaze when the waitress left, evidently shutting the boy up, Levi grit his teeth as just what he thought would happen, _actually_ happened. Already from out of the corner of his eye, he was able to see that the damn brat was sneaking glances at him. 

With a sigh, Levi reluctantly closed his book, then laced his fingers together on top of its cover, turning his head to face Eren properly who was trying his absolute best to hide behind his skinny arm.

"You aren't as discreet as you seem to think you are," Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he picked up his tea once more to sip from it. "Do you have some sort of a problem ‘up here’ that I am unaware of?"

Lowering his arm all the way back down, revealing a light blush that had formed on his face from being caught, Eren squinted his eyes in irritation at him as he saw Levi tapping the side of his own head, feeling mildly insulted by the action because he was _perfectly fine_ just as he was.

 _'Well, whatever, it was now or never,’_ Eren thought as he turned his own body towards the intimidating man, almost wanting to turn it right back around or flee. _‘How did one so short look so scary without even having to try?’_

"No, I don't."

Matching Levi’s scowl which seemed to intrigue the other somehow as he released some tension on it, Eren began to wonder if he knew that he was copying his facial expression and chose to change it to see if he would also change his again as well? 

Dammit, he was thinking about it too much... He _seriously_ needed to calm his racing thoughts and heart lest this practically microscopic mistake be the death of him.

"Then may you please stop looking at me like that? I know we've met once before, but that doesn't give you the right to fucking stare at me." 

Levi’s tone held an edge to it as he went to pick his book back up but was stopped by an outstretched hand, and two very large grey eyes blinking up at him. 

_‘What was this, some kind of joke?’_

"Then let's get to know each other. My name is Eren Jaeger. I live here close to the tracks. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself."

Though the raven was honestly done with the conversation from the moment it had started, he decided to humour the other, but also because being the kind of man he was, he couldn't just leave the kid hanging. 

Suicide rates had been climbing as of late, and the brunet looked pretty damn desperate for company. Maybe he was in the process of questioning his sexuality, or didn't have any friends?

"I also live here, but see no reason to say where." Crinkling his nose at the thought of the teen knowing, he debated whether or not he wanted to lie about his name but knew that the servers would say it out loud eventually. "...Levi."

"It's nice to meet you, Levi!" Eren smiled politely as he shook the man's hand a little too long for comfort. It was to the point where Levi had to drop his act and rip his hand away with a scowl. "It's alright! You don't have to tell me where!"

 _Good,_ because he wasn't going to, and sure as hell didn't want to let the teen know now. 

The kid already looked like the type who would somehow find out where his house was anyway, and that thought was fairly unsettling in and of itself. It was almost a blessing that he hadn’t given out his full name. 

Happily interrupted when his order was placed on the table for him, Eren shot Levi a knowing look when he bit into the blueberry muffin with a low moan, eyelashes fluttering shut as he pretended to enjoy the mediocre treat. If it weren't for Eren's age, then Levi might have thought it to be sexy.

Upon closer inspection, however, Levi noticed that Eren was having the _exact same thing_ as he himself was having. It _had_ to be a coincidence. There were only so many options to choose from on the small ass menu, _right?_ The one thing Levi _didn't_ notice was Eren's phone propped up by the salt and pepper shakers, hidden by a napkin as it recorded everything the pair was doing or saying.

"I like your name, by the way." Eren finally said after he swallowed the bite, flicking his tongue out to gather up any crumbs still left on his lips. "It suits you."

 _"You don't even know me."_ Levi retorted but instantly regretted it as a flash of something darker crossed behind Eren's eyes, triggering his fight or flight instinct faster than anything else ever had before. _"I have to go."_

Pretending to check his watch in fear of rousing any sort of suspicion in the other, Levi grabbed his book as he stood and sped off at a fast pace towards the counter where he paid for his meal, instantly dashing towards his car to leave the property. 

Of course, Eren's eyes never left the shorter male’s back the entire time it took him to climb into his vehicle.

Catching sight of Levi’s license plate, a hum reverberated in his chest, taking in that it was a customized one which meant that he wasn't lacking when it came to money. 

Taking his phone back into his hands, the brunet stabbed the button to end the recording, switching to his 'Memos' instead, no longer in need of the camera part of it since the other had pealed out of the parking lot with squealing tires before he managed to get a picture of the special plate. 

**'CORPRL.'**

Inputting the new information that he’d just learned about the other into his device with a grin, Eren locked his phone and reached across the aisle to snag the discarded muffin that Levi had left there to eat for himself, throwing the wrapper back onto Levi's table to make it seem as if he had eaten it. 

Spinning the muffin around to where the most recent bitemarks were, the teen sunk his teeth into them, a small, strangled whimper making its way past his lips as his left hand found its way down to his crotch where he began to rub himself through his jeans from underneath the table.

_'I'm eating his muffin. His- Levi’s saliva is now in my mouth. It tastes so good! I want to... I'm going to!!!'_

Dropping the muffin as he came in his pants, his legs shaking as a hand clasped over his mouth to muffle any noises of absolute pleasure that he might make, Eren’s hips bucked up against the flat of his palm, riding out the rest of his orgasm. 

Panting heavily when he finally pulled his hand free, placing it back on top of the table as if nothing had happened, Eren caught sight of the snack he had let go of, seeing that it had rolled off of the table and onto the floor under Levi’s abandoned booth.

 _"...Levi,"_ Eren whispered, getting down on his knees as he grabbed for the raven’s muffin a second time, swiftly moving to leave, forgetting about his own tea and muffin that still sat somewhat untouched on his table. _"I finally know your name."_

Back in bed with a clean pair of boxers on, Eren replayed the video over and over again with the volume cranked to its highest setting to admire the sound of Levi’s smooth tenor voice as it changed from being uneasy to one of annoyance, to anger, and finally back to uneasiness again.

If Eren could, he'd steal Levi’s larynx to use it as a radio, if only the other would talk more... 

That was one of the only downsides to the pretty man that Eren didn't necessarily approve of. Levi needed to talk more, so Eren was determined to find out a way that would get him to do so. 

Besides, his lover looked as if he needed a good rant anyway, so he'd be doing him a favour in finding a reason to make him go off on one. It’d all be an attempt to heal his poor self, so Levi _couldn’t possibly_ be mad at him for doing so! 

He wanted to run his tongue along the other’s vocal cords so badly, it was starting to make him wet again…

Clicking the lock button on his phone before he rubbed himself raw, Eren rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to find him. 

Maybe, if he dreamt about this day, it would turn out differently than it had. 

Perhaps Levi would end up making out with him on top of the table after exchanging names with each other, not running away from him as he had done in real life. Whatever it was that they were to do in his dreams, though, Eren couldn't complain, because it’d be _Levi._

It'd _always_ be Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creep alert! Dang Eren, why are you like this?! [Click me for a funny :)](https://youtu.be/TyIxezJYAAE)


	4. About The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is followed home, Eren finds out useful information about him, and decides to use said information to his own advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to warn all of my readers ahead of time since this story is only in the beginning stages, so it isn't too late to do so, but there will be multiple disturbing themes in the future. Many of them might be triggers, or just disgusting in general. I have been fighting with myself these past few months on if I _really_ wanted to attach such a thing to my name/account/username and have finally decided in the end that yes, I do wish to write this, even if it may be disgusting. I, of course, **DO NOT CONDONE ANYTHING IN THIS FIC** unless it is obviously healthy! You'd have to squint for that, though. Therefore, here are some possible warnings that I will add in the tags in the future as they come up:
> 
> **STALKING  
>  RAPE/NON-CON  
> UNDERAGE AGGRESSOR (Eren is only 16, keep in mind.)  
> FORCED BEASTIALITY  
> CRUELTY TO ANIMALS  
> THINGS INVOLVING WATERSPORTS/PISS  
> GORE/GURO/BODY-HORROR/AMPUTATION  
> MURDER (?)  
> ARSON  
> AND POSSIBLY MANY MORE! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!**
> 
> It is very possible that not all tags/warnings here will be used but now that that's out of the way, if you wish to continue, please do! I'm always glad to have you here. (Unless you're a dick lmao. Then you can leave.) See you guys in the comments/on the next chapter!

"It's already been two weeks..." Eren mumbled, his head resting on one of his arms that was laid flat across the desk that was in what used to be his sister’s room as constant, pointless conversation surrounded his friend who currently sat on the other end of the line at school.

He truly hated high school, and everything to do with it, which was part of the reason why he was technically being homeschooled.

Friday’s were always the worst when it came to the noise level, so he couldn’t begin to imagine how Armin was feeling right then as jeering teenagers were found around _literally_ every corner no matter where you turned, meaning no escape from the loud chatter, leaving the poor blonde no other choice but to remain seated where he was.

The unnecessarily bright fluorescent lights in the dining hall probably didn’t help his poor friend’s head, either. He always hated those as well...

 _“I’m sorry, what did you say?”_ Armin asked as he hadn’t exactly understood the brunet, shoving another bite of the sandwich he was currently eating into his mouth as he waited patiently for Eren to elaborate, or at least repeat himself to make sure that he could hear him correctly.

Armin had always been one for knowledge, so knowing every detail to analyze for later was crucial to the male, even if it seemed to be considered unimportant to any other Jane or John Doe.

"Two weeks since one of our last exams," he lied, biting his lip to conceal any noises from slipping out of his mouth while also avoiding eye-contact since he hadn't gotten good at fibbing yet, the shitty phone camera quality still able to pick up on subtle expressions or a flushed face even with all of the lag on it. "I still haven't gotten my results back. It was sent in, like, as soon as the timer ran out cause it’s automatic so you’d _think_ they’d be back by now."

Armin's mouth was shaped into an _'_ **_O_ ** _'_ as he tried to think back to when he’d last received a mark back since he was _certain_ that they had gotten them around the same time, meaning that Eren’s should have been one of the first to be sent out since it was a digital copy, and not a physical one like his was.

"Nevermind, maybe I'm just tired. It's the end of the week after all, so I probably did get it and it’s just in my spam folder or something."

Even though he was sure that something else was up with Eren, the blonde decided to put it aside for now, wishing his friend a good rest of the day, the bell ringing in the background at the same time as the youth ended the video chat with a tiny wave, making his way out of the room to hover by the top of the stairs.

Now that Armin was taking much harder courses than Eren himself was, as well as on committees, there was no point in inviting him over for the weekend; the weekend he spent awhile ago nothing more than a lucky, albeit rare break for the male. 

That meant that he was on his own again. 

He would've asked Mikasa to come over for a movie night if she didn't have to work, so with nothing else to entertain him, the brunet had eventually chosen to walk, the sun finally out for once even if it was rather low in the sky as evening approached. 

Quite enjoying the fresh air, not typically one to willingly go out if he had no destination or purpose in mind, the brunet felt his heart begin to race inside of his chest as he spotted Levi walking on the opposite side of the street from him, following the cracked sidewalk like the good, rule-abiding but anal man that he was. 

Not about to miss the opportunity of a lifetime, able to easily follow along behind him without being caught so long as he was quiet and kept at a safe distance, Eren went over all of the possible scenarios in his head until he finally decided that it was well worth the risk of getting caught stalking the male.

If anything, he could claim innocence, seeing that they were near a high school ahead of them which lay just across the tracks, but they were also _technically_ on public property as it was. 

Due to that fantastic little fact, the teen could even film Levi if he wanted to without severe consequence. That was the beauty of being out in public, after all. 

"I thought I lost you," the semi-delusional male spoke into the open air as he crossed the street to tail the raven. "It's a good thing I saw you before you got the chance to see me. Now there will be no reason for you to avoid this area. I never said which set of tracks I lived by..."

Grinning, Eren made his way down the pathway with a bounce in his step. Leaves crackled under the male’s feet as they fell to the ground from off of the trees, Autumn finally approaching, resulting in the air beginning to grow chilly, and the wind to pick up.

Soon enough you'd be able to not only see your breath but also experience the joy that came with breaking the thin layer of ice which often formed on puddles seemingly overnight.

"Come to think of it, you never asked me."

Eren would have to be careful as to not leave footprints in the early hours of the morning if he were to successfully find out where Levi lived to ‘properly’ stalk him as he had subconsciously planned to do since the beginning.

It would appear that the raven was making his way home due to how worn out he looked. Or maybe he was just sick? None of that mattered to the teen as he dug around in his backpack that he’d thankfully thought to bring with him to pull out a hoodie, quickly throwing it on to hide his face while also blocking out the cold wind at the same time.

It had to have been a good five minutes of walking before Levi stopped rather abruptly, causing Eren to stop in return, the brunet sure that he had finally been caught as Levi’s body visibly grew tense.

Fortunately for him, he was mistaken as he pressed himself up against some bushes that lined the sidewalk in an attempt to hide, although rather suspicious if anyone _indeed_ did manage to spot him.

Sneezing only twice instead of turning around to confront him as he had feared, he continued on his way again, grumbling about the weather just loud enough for Eren to hear even though it was considered to be a gorgeous day outside; Even if the wind made the tip of your nose a little red.

Holding back an anxious giggle that wanted to slip out when they both turned into a bay in which there would be no escaping, Eren was forced to bite the sleeve of his hoodie, eyes flicking around as he took in their new surroundings.

The sun was starting to set already, causing the streetlamps (most of them burnt out, nobody bothered enough to fix them) to slowly turn on one by one as Eren continued to keep the male in his sights, watching on as Levi walked up a small path that led to his front door after having entered through a tiny black gait that older homes often still had where he then unlocked and entered inside of it with zero hesitance.

_'...So that's where he lives.'_

Guarded by a short black gate which had arrowhead spikes on the top of each post, sat a white, historical-looking house. The paint on it was of course peeling off of the boards, matching _literally_ every other house in that eerie old town he had grown up in. Call him biased, but Eren found that it suited Levi’s house very well. Upon that observation, he instantly wished every other resident would fix their own exteriors so that only Levi’s and his own may be unique. 

On the actual structure itself were seven pillars supporting a low roof that hung over a short, narrow porch. A large peak was above it, sitting in the middle of the house, two small windows on either side of it to match the one on it had. On the inside of said peak was a fancy, swirly trim to help give the building character.

All in all, it was a gorgeous house, even if it needed a bit of renovating and love to it.

Taking out his phone to snap a few pictures of the house, cautious enough to make sure that he did so without the flash in order to continue hiding his presence, the teenager was even smart enough to capture the house number, along with the name of the street in which Levi lived before finally turning to head back home lest it becomes too dark to see.

Again, this town was creepy at all hours of the day, so whenever dusk finally rolled around, it only made everything that much worse. You didn't want to be caught standing in the same place for too long in fear that you would either be reported by some stupid granny who had nothing better to do than stare out of her window at all hours, followed, or killed all for seeming too suspicious.

Maybe all three if you were unfortunate enough.

"I get it now," Eren smirked, typing in the coordinates of Levi’s place into Maps as he slowly walked down the middle of the empty street, wanting to gather the directions it would take for him to get from his house to Levi’s own. "No wonder you didn't want me to know where you lived. You were probably afraid that it’d be super close to my house due to the size of the town. You were correct if that were the case cause here you are, literally two streets over from me.”

With a small chuckle, Eren finished entering the information into his phone, then switched the device off as he walked back home in silence. 

His sister Mikasa loved to track his every movement for some reason which made Eren extra careful to hide the things he did which ultimately resulted in her unknowingly raising a sociopath. 

According to him, without freedom, a human was nothing. Like an animal that had been cornered, they would do anything to find that freedom. A person would even kill for it if they had to. While he was not willing to kill his own sibling even if they weren’t directly blood-related, he wouldn’t have to mull over it if it came to her getting in the way of his lover. 

_"I'm home!"_ Eren shouted up the stairs even though he knew that nobody would answer him. It had been a solid year since Mikasa had moved out. His parents no longer existed in this world, so there was no way anyone would or could answer him even if he wanted them to. _"Hello?"_

Smiling sadly as he tossed his backpack aside, making his way into the living room after kicking off his shoes, Eren flipped on the T.V. and switched it over to the news. Boring as usual, but he really had nothing better to do, so why not see what the outside world was up to even if most of the shit shown was regurgitated trash. 

Headed towards his kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal, Eren sat down on his springy, navy couch as soon as he had one, taking a large bite of his chosen cereal before it became soggy but almost spit it out when he both heard and saw Levi’s name on the screen.

They were talking about the new release of a thriller book or something that was going up on the charts. In the next frame, Levi was sitting down being interviewed by some chick with a permanently mean scowl much like his own, freckles dusting her cheeks which faintly reminded the teen of the cutie named Marco that had served them once or twice.

 _"No way! He's an author!"_ Quickly setting his bowl down on the coffee table to clap his hands in excitement, the brunet threw his head back on a loud laugh as he was unable to contain himself. _"Of all fucking things to be! An author?!"_

Laughter swiftly dying down as he was more interested in learning what Levi’s book was about so that he could study it, the brunet clamped a hand over his mouth as he now had the man’s last name as well. 

It was Ackerman, the same as his sister’s.

Eyes widening as a thought crossed his mind, Eren realized that since he now had this new information, he could attempt to get Levi to excuse his earlier behaviour for just being an awkward fan of his work. It was understandable to be flustered when approaching someone if they were well-known like this. That meant that Levi would _definitely_ brush off their next encounter if he just explained this fact to him!

"Guess it’s settled then," Eren turned off the television as the program switched to yet another author rising to fame, leaving his place to put his bowl in the sink among the other ones already in there to wash later, never in the mood to clean if he didn’t have to. "I finally have a reason to talk to him again."

All Eren needed to do if he wanted to get started was to buy that damn book. 

Entering the local but almost forgotten bookstore the next day, the brunet took in the strong scent of ink and paper that hit him, making Eren want to either inhale the scent more to understand it or avoid it entirely. It was almost too strong, but at the same time, it was kind of nice. Fresh, almost.

_Was that weird?_

"Excuse me?" Eren asked at the same time as he tapped a woman who worked there on the shoulder who was in the process of putting labels on the shelves until she was interrupted, making her turn halfway around with a tightlipped smile, not exactly _keen_ on being touched. "I'm looking for a book but can't seem to find it."

Or in other words, he wasn’t going to waste his time on something when he could have someone else do it for him.

"Oh? What's the title?" 

Cocking a brow up into the air at his request, causing the teenager to be reminded of Levi, making him shake his head to gather his thoughts before he drifted off into some kind of fantasy land, the woman waited patiently as he gathered himself.

Shifting her weight onto one hip, again causing Eren to think about the man with jet black hair, he couldn’t help but be pulled into his thoughts completely. 

It probably felt so nice in-between his fingers. Silky smooth and smelling fresh from just getting out of the shower… He wondered how often he took them, and if he would allow him to wash his back for him. Maybe they’d even have sex in it just like all of the media he has consumed typically showed or spoke about. If Levi wanted to bend him over so that he’d cum into the drain or toilet, he’d let him. If he wanted to be the one cumming into something, he’d also gladly oblige. Anything with him. Eren would do absolutely anything with and to that man. 

"Sir?"

_Oh fuck, he did it again._

“' _Afraid.’_ Sorry..." Eren gave her an apologetic smile as he placed his hands into his pockets to help keep his fidgeting to a minimum. "It's called _'Afraid'_ by Levi Ackerman."

The woman gave a nod of her head at that, motioning for Eren to follow her to a small table where books that were growing in popularity were casually displayed. Eren couldn't believe he had missed it but thanked her anyway as he picked up the book and skimmed through the pages of it. The writing was pretty good if he had to be honest. Actually, it was excellent! No wonder it was gaining popularity in such a short span of time!

Hugging the book close to his chest, knowing full well that nobody was going to take it from him, yet still so paranoid and possessive, Eren went over to the front counter to purchase it. This was a part of Levi, so the brunet cherished it, even though he didn't know the entirety of its contents.

_Yet._

As soon as Eren left the store, he opened the book up to read the first page, smiling to himself at how descriptive Levi’s writing was as he considered his own to be total garbage in comparison. Even though it was only just a page, Eren felt as if he were the main character in the story and _that_ was truly impressive.

It was supposed to be some sort of psychological thriller and Eren was already hooked. Levi was _even more_ of an inspiration to him now!

Carefully placing the book inside his backpack, Eren hopped onto his bike and took off as fast as he could in the direction of home, ignoring the loud honk he had received from darting out in front of a vehicle that had been about to turn down the same street.

Not even bothering to lock his bike up as he discarded it beside the steps of his front door, letting it fall violently to the ground, he eagerly ran inside, smiling brightly at how excited he was to read it!

Now that Eren knew that Levi was an author, he was determined to pick up his old hobby of writing his own poems and short stories again. The brunet already cleared his desk so that he‘d have enough space to jot down each and every word Levi said in interviews, and reflect on his books as he looked forward to turning page after page of absolute perfection.

"I can't wait to marry this man."

Leaning back in his chair with a happy sigh as soon as he made it there, Eren found himself giggling at nothing as he opened the book and turned to the next page. 

It was indeed very well written, capturing the character’s emotions, and also the reader’s attention as there were hardly any boring plot-filler bits in it. For being so expressionless, Eren wouldn't have been able to guess that he had written this if it weren't for his name slapped on the cover of the book at both the front and the back side of it.

Speaking of, he was so engrossed in the story itself that he had nearly forgotten to check out the **_'About The Author'_ ** piece which was located on the right-hand side of the dust jacket flap. 

It was a tiny glimpse into this man's personal life, vital for Eren to read.

* * *

Levi Ackerman is a poet, author, and tea enthusiast. He has obtained a Bachelor of Arts Degree, as well as an MFA Degree from Left-Wing College, specifically focusing on Creative Writing/Literature. Levi was Born on December 25th,1986 (Christmas Day) in rural Strengthford, SC and has since moved around. Never married with no children to speak of, Levi is openly homosexual, much to the disappointment of his female readers. “Writing is like steeping tea leaves. If you don’t steep them for long enough, your tea will turn out weak as shit. If you over steep it, then it will be bitter. I believe that as soon as you find that perfect balance, every cup you make, (or in this case story) will leave you/your readers wanting more.” 

* * *

Of all the things Eren could have wanted and wished for, this one was the first to come true! _Levi was Gay!_ From the looks of it, he was also very single. That, or it was also possible he did in fact have a partner, but they were not important enough to mention in his books. It'd be easy enough to get rid of them if he did wind up having one, so he wasn’t too worried about that at the moment. 

"Wow." Finally finished reading everything he could of the book, down to the very fine print which said who the publisher was, the brunet blew out the breath he had not known he’d been holding. "That was intense."

Setting the book back down on the desk, Eren had to take a few minutes to sit and finish taking it all in, as well as stretch his back a little. He should have moved to his bedroom but couldn’t help but get lost in it!

Once he deemed himself fit enough to move, only then did Eren thump his way down the stairs to grab a bite to eat after having tucked the book safely on the top shelf of his closet. A bag of chips would really hit the spot after such a thrilling experience. Who knew that reading could tire you out so much? Mind you, he had lost track of time, so the sun was already close to setting again.

There were also some notifications on his phone, but not enough to have him check it right away. That was the beauty of not having many friends or being subscribed to useless blogs and sites.

Grabbing almost all of the junk food that he could find, Eren trudged his way back upstairs with his many prizes, almost dropping the decent load multiple times on the carpet beneath his feet due to the fact that his arms were full enough he could no longer see his own feet to know where he had to step.

Luckily, he had managed to avoid any accidents. He knew how difficult it was to rub Cheeto dust out of a white carpet. Sure, his choice of a meal wasn't the best, but who could blame him? He was in no mood to cook right now and was still recovering from the adrenaline rush he had just received not long ago.

Spilling everything onto his bedspread as soon as he arrived, Eren grabbed his journal from off of his dresser where he then wrote out a quick final reflection of the novel, placing the pen back in its built-in holder so that he was never without one. The journal itself was kept on or around him at all times, so it made it easier to grab and jot down his thoughts than lose them in the time it’d take for him to find his notes app, and then have to create a new one.

Deciding as soon as he had finished that he might as well write a poem for the man while he still had it in his hands, Eren flipped over to a random page near the back of the journal, smoothing out the paper as he grabbed then hovered his pen over the first line on the empty page. 

It was only right to compliment your future husband in the form of art. After all, Levi had just blessed him with such a gift through his words, therefore he would do the same for him by using his own words even though sketching was more his strong suit.

 **Title:** _Dear Author._

_I followed you home late one night._

_Lust fills my body, for you’re such a sight._

_Open is my home, even if for a screw._

_Videotaping our lovemaking is something I’ll be sure to do._ ****

_Eagerly, in the bushes, I await your arrival._

_You better hurry back if you value your friend's survival._

_Over and over, I’ll play your cute games._

_Unlike you, though, I will win with no shame._

Closing his journal with a kiss to the page first, Eren hid it under his pillow for safekeeping as he turned out the lamp that sat beside him on his tiny nightstand, curling up with a bag of his favourite chips, munching on them slowly as he scrolled through his phone.

The only actual thing illuminating his room now being the street lights outside, his mobile, and the occasional car that would pass by in the late hours of the night, the brunet lost track of time, bed littered with wrappers as he looked up at the top right corner of his screen with a yawn

_4:34 am. No wonder he was tired._

Barely able to keep his eyes open any longer, Eren flopped his face down into his pillow, wondering why he always did this to himself.

Scowling when he remembered that he had put the book away, Eren slipped out of bed to dig around for it, placing it under his pillow on top of the journal along with his right hand so that he’d be in contact with the book the entire night.

Even though it wasn't Levi himself, it was still the next best thing as his thoughts and creations were a very large and important part of him.

...Okay, maybe that was a lie.

If Eren had to be brutally honest, then the next best thing would be a pair of Levi’s dirty underwear if he was unable to have Levi himself. At least then Eren could memorize his scent, and even fantasize about him if he wanted to as he jerked off to the musky smell.

It wouldn't be hard to steal a pair as long as he was careful and his timing was right. Now that he thought about it, stealing a pair was only a matter of waiting, careful inspection, and persistence. He was _certain_ that he’d be able to pull it off! Maybe investing in a trail cam to track the bay’s activity for a month would help him succeed and fulfill that strange fantasy of his.

With a small and final hum at the idea, Eren had closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep, his slender fingers still curled around the trim of the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes, I have been feeling rather down lately but I tried my very best to make sure that this chapter was perfect. I would love to hear where you guys think this story is going to go or if you have any pets. 
> 
> Also to note, I have never written an 'About The Author' before, so doing that (mainly coming up with the fake information) was an interesting process. Left-Wing College because Levi is often represented as being the Left (blue) wing on 'The Wings Of Freedom' symbol. He is also Humanities Strongest, thus the Strength in Strengthford. The SC meant to show the state/province is SC = Survey Corps. He is 34 years old if you didn't want to do the math. The quote he gave is one I came up with on the spot. I hope it isn't complete trash.
> 
> Please search for the hidden message to Levi in Eren's poem that I wrote! If you can't find it, I will tell you if you comment asking for the answer. It has been an awful long time since I myself have written poetry, especially using 2 methods in 1, so I apologize for being just as rusty as Eren is. 
> 
> As you can see in the art I made just to make it a little more realistic, Levi is sporting what is called 三白眼（さんぱくがん）or [Sanpaku Eyes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanpaku) (Eyes with visible white between the iris and the lower eyelid.) It is said that those with Sanpaku eyes (below) are doomed for a horrible fate, while Sanpaku eyes (above) means that you need to watch out internally. I encourage you to look it up! Very interesting superstition! 
> 
> All art belongs to me. The mock Book Cover has no real-life quotes from anyone. That quote is one I also wrote. You can find me on Tumblr, as well as Pixiv by the same username. Search Puppy_Brat (or Puppy_Bratt) pretty much anywhere and you should eventually find me! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [song](https://youtu.be/6PGISx1ddf4) of Yandere Eren singing! Yuki is a Godsend!  
>    
> [Eren's House](https://www.100abandonedhouses.com/wp-content/gallery/abandoned-houses/abandoned_house_2.jpg)
> 
> [Levi's House](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/14/b8/f414b8f549e08b103dd77578ce598fc8.jpg)


End file.
